Hiroku's Lost Soul
by Jayswing103
Summary: Kakashi used the sharingan to kill both of them. Instead they are sent to the universe of Equestria, and turned to ponies. Now Kakashi has to stop Hiroku from taking over this world.
1. The Strange Pony

Naruto ran to catch up with Kakashi, but the door closed before he got there. "Dammit." he swore, making a clone. He made a rasengan and blasted the doors with it, creating a hole big enough to leap through.

"You're too late." said Hiroku in a now monstrous form. He was wrong, it wasn't to late. Naruto could still save Kakashi. Just then what seemed to be explosions from inside Hiroku started taking place.

"What? No! You can't be in control Kakashi, you're in my body now!" he screamed. Naruto made clones, but it was too late. One large explosion took place, and Hiroku started getting sucked into a swirling vortex that Kakashi had made.

"No Kakashi!" Naruto yelled running towards them. It was too late though, they were both gone. He dropped to the floor on his hands and knees, and started hitting the ground. "Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" he yelled.

*At Fluttershy's cottage*

Suddenly there was a large burst of energy, scaring away all the animals that Fluttershy was feeding. "Oh my. What was that? I better go check it out." she said to herself, and started walking into the Everfree forest.

Normally she wouldn't go into the Everfree, but something compelled her. It was a feeling niggling at the recesses of her brain. She headed into the forest. Not even 5 minutes later she found a strange pony.

Fluttershy let out a gasp "Oh my." The pony was white with a gray tail, and his cutie mark appeared to be a ball of light with streaks of lightning coming out of it, and Fluttershy wondered what it meant seeing as he was an earth pony.

He was also wearing very strange clothes, and had a headband with a strange symbol carved into it covering his left eye. But the most startling feature was that he was bruised, and bloody, like he had gotten in a fight with a manticore.

"I have to get him back and treat him." she said, picking him up. She then brought him to her cottage so she could treat him.

*4 minutes earlier*

Hiroku shot up awake. The first thing he noticed was that he was still alive. The second thing he noticed. "I'm a horse?" he yelled. Indeed he was a pale gray horse with a slightly darker shade of gray as his mane color.

On his butt he had a picture of a solar eclipse with a man inside of it. "What the hell?" he said. Then he saw another horse, and instantly realized it was Kakashi. There was no mistaking it. Especially with the chidori marked on his rear end.

It appeared that Kakashi was still unconscious. Thought that might be so there were two problems. One being that he didn't have very much chakra left, and the second being that there was not a solar eclipse so he could not meet the heaven and earth conditions to absorb his bloodline trait.

"Dammit!" he swore. Just then he heard footsteps. I best retreat for now, but I'll be back Kakashi. he thought, running off.

A/N: I know I shouldn't start another fic when I got like 20 million others, but I'm just that kinda person. Inspired by Lost Soul of the Uchiha.


	2. Awakening

It had been four days already, and yet the strange pony still hadn't woken up. Fluttershy sighed. "Why hasn't he woken up yet? It's been 4 days already." Fluttershy wondered aloud.

"I really don't know Fluttershy. His wounds weren't that serious, so he should have woken up by now." Twilight said. Shortly after she had brought the strange pony to her house Pinkie showed up. Of course she went and told everypony about him.

"Well I'd best be going." Twilight said, "Spike will be getting worried." and with that she left. Fluttershy sighed again, and walked out of her bedroom, the only room with a bed in it, to her living room.

Fluttershy hadn't wanted to make the poor pony uncomfortable, especially when he was hurt, so she took the couch. "Goodnight Angel." she said, pulling her spare blanket over her.

The next morning she was going about her daily chores when she was startled by a scream, "Hiroku!" She dropped the plate of breakfast she was carrying, and ran towards the voice.

She found her way to her room, where the strange pony had shot up, and was now panting.

A/N: I know it was short for gods sake. Stop complaining because my chapters aren't as long as you people like them to be. You try having 20 different fics. 


End file.
